Shining Armor
Shining Armor ist ein Einhorn, Mitregent des Kristall-Königreichs und Twilight Sparkles großer Bruder aus Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1. Persönliches Bevor Shining Armor Cadance heiratete brachte es Shining zum Captain von Celestias Garde, danach wurde er zum Prinzen des Kristall-Königreichs. Seine Schwester nennt er Twily. Er hat einen sehr liebenswürdigen Charakter gegenüber seinen Freunden und seiner Familie, doch wenn Gefahr droht, wird er ernst. In seiner Kindheit hat er sich sehr gerne um seine kleine Schwester Twillight Sparkle gekümmert. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 2 In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1 bekommt Twilight eine Einladung zu Shinigs Hochzeit mit einer gewissen Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza und erinnert sich an die Zeit, die sie früher verbrachten. Zu gleich ist sie aber sauer dass er ihr nicht persönliche gesagt hat das er heiratet. In Canterlot stellt Twilight ihren Bruder zu rede. Zu seiner Verteidigung muss er sagen das gegen Canterlot gedroht wurde und er unabkömmlich war, weil nur er ein starkes Kraftfeld erzeugen kann um die Statt zu schützen. Und er würde es verstehen wen Twilight nicht mehr sein Traupony wolle. Es wäre ihr eine ehre aber dann wäre da aber immer noch diese ominöse Cadenza die sich als Twilights Fohlensitterin Cadance raus stellt. Die wie aufs Stichwort erscheint. Shining lässt die alten Freundinnen mal alleine. Doch macht Twilight einiges an dieser Cadance stutzig. Als sie mit Shining darüber reden will taucht Cadance auf die ebenfalls mit ihm reden will, unter vier Augen. Heimlich beobachtet Twilight das Gespräch und sieht wie Cadance irgendeinen Zauber auf Shining anwendet nach dem er ziemlich belämmert aus sieht. Als Prinzessin Celestia mit allen den Ablauf durch geht taucht Twilight mit der Garde auf und Beschuldigt Cadacne Böse zu sein. Doch können all ihre Verdachtsmomente plausibel erklärt werden, so war zum Beispiel der Zauber den Cadance nutzte gegen Shinings Kopfschmerzen. Cadance stürmt unter tränen davon. Shining will nicht mehr das Twilight sein Traupony ist und macht sich auf die Suche nach der Braut In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 hat sich für Twilight längst raus gestellt das die Cadance in Canterlot eine Betrügerin ist. Doch ist Shining Armor schon so unter ihrem Einfluss das er gar nichts mitbekommt. Bis die echte Cadance ihn mitten in einer Wechselponyinvasion aufweckt. Mit vereinten Kräften gelingt es ihnen die Angreifer zurück zu schlagen. Jetzt können sich alle auf die richtige Hochzeit vorbereiten die perfekt abläuft. Das Brautpaar fährt den Flitterwochen entgegen. Staffel 3 In Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1 wurden Cadance und Shing Armor ins Kristall-Königreich vorgeschickt um es vor Sombra zu schützen. Als die Mane 6 eintreffen holt Shining sie an der Bahnstation ab. Auf dem Marsch zum Königreich werden sie von Sombra angegriffen. Shining stell sich dem Schatten entgegen um den Mane 6 einen Vorsprung zu verschaffen. Irgendwie schafft es auch Shining zurück, doch hat Sombra seinen Magie blockiert, so das alles was den König noch draußen hält Cadacne ist, die aber schon stark erschöpft ist. Die Mane 6 helfen so gut sie können bei ihren Recherchen Stößt Twilight in den Unterlagen auf ein Kristallherz, erfährt aber erst später das es ein magisches Artefakt ist. Als sie das mit Cadance und Shining bespricht erleidet Cadacne einen Schwächeanfall und Sombra greift an. In Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2 nutzt Sombra einen Schwächeanfall von Cadance zum Angriff aus. Doch kann sie sich wieder berappeln und ihre Magie wieder aufbauen, aber ein Teil von Sombras Horn bleibt im Königreich und schlägt Wurzel. Einige Zeit Später ist Cadance am Ende ihrer Kräfte und Sombra dringt ein. Inzwischen haben Spike und Twilight das echte Kristallherz im Palastturm gefunden. Um es noch Rechtzeitig zu Cadance zu bringen springt Spike, getrieben von einer Falle Sombras, vom Turm runter. Shining Armor entdeckt ihn und hebt Cadance hoch, die beim Anblick neue Hoffnung Schöpft und ihre Flügel aufstellt. Aber auch Sombra hat das Herz entdeckt und versucht es zu bekommen. In diesem Moment schleudert Shinge Cadance mit aller kraft in die Luft und sie kann sowohl Spike als auch das Herz abfangen. Sie landen Bei den Kristallponys denen Cadance zuruft das sie das Licht und die Liebe in ihnen nutzen sollen damit Sombra keinen Zutritt hat. Es funktioniert und die Magie des Herzens zerschlägt Sombra in tausend Stücke. Nach dem sich die Lage normalisiert verabschieden Cadance und Shining die Mane 6 aus dem Königreich. In Die Equestria-Spiele reisen die Mane 6 ins Kristall-Königreich um bei seiner Bewerbung als Austragungsort für die Equestria-Spiele zu helfen. Shining leitet gerade das Training der Sportler für die Equestria-Spiele als die Mane 6 mit Ms. Peachbottom auftauchen, die sie für die Inspektorin des Equestria-Spiele-Komitees halten. Die gute Dame probiert gleich mal die Rennbahn aus und bringt alles durcheinander. Bis sie mit dem Kopf in einem Blumenkübel stecken bleibt und davon Stürmt. Nachdem die Mane 6 sie eingefangen und befreit haben, stößt Shining dazu mit dem Ms. Peachbottom gleich mal flirtet. Dabei kommt raus das sie nicht die Inspektorin ist. Nach einigem Hin und Her wird die echte Inspektorin Ms. Harshwhinny gefunden und sie hat eine Entscheidung gefällt. Zum Schluss ist Shining Armor dabei als Cadance verkündet das die Equestria-Spiele ans Kristall-Königreich gehen. In Prinzessin Twilight ist Shining bei Twilights Krönung dabei. Er ist so Stolz das es ihm schon zu den Augen raus kommt. Staffel 4 In Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4) ist Shing Armor der Zeremonienmeister der Equestria-Spiele. Er macht die Ansagen und überreicht die Medaillen. Als nach dem Staffelfug Spike anbietet die Hymne zu singen, spielt Shining notgedrungen mit und kündigt an dass der Drache die Cloudsdale Hymne Singen wird. Spikes Verwirrung klärt Shining damit, das immer die Hymne der Gewinner gespielt wird. Die Wonderbolts haben gewonnen und die kommen aus Cloudsdale. Die Spike aber nicht kennt und seine Impro gerät zum Ohrengraus. Als eine Gefrorenen Wolke auf die Zuschauer zu stürzen droht nutzt Spike Shininge als Sprungstufe um an den Eisblock ran zukommen den er einschmilzt. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 2 ist Shining Armor zur Verteidigung Canterlots gegen Tirek und Discord gekommen. Letzter erlaubt sich einen Scherz mit ihm. Als Tirek auftaucht feuert Shininge seinen Stärksten angriff ab, der für den Unhold nur ein Appetithäppchen ist. Nun saugt er Shiningen komplett aus. Bevor der entkräftet zusammen bricht will er noch von Discord wissen wie er nur konnte. Nach dem die Mane 6 mit der Regenbogenmagie Tirek zurück in den Tartarus geschickt haben bringen Twilight und Rarity die geraubte Magie zurück nach Canterlot und Shining erholt sich schnell. Staffel 5 In Lebensentscheidungen sind Shining und Cadance zur Hochzeit von Matilda und Cranky eingeladen. Dabei kann er einfach nicht aufhören zu heulen trotz aller Bemühungen Cadance ihn wieder abzustellen. Erst bei der eigentlichen Zeremonie gibt er Ruhe. In Pinkies Geheimnis kommen Cadance und Shining Armorn für ein Wochenende nach Ponyville und kommen gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor Pinkie nicht mehr kann und die große Überraschung die sie für alle haben ausplaudert. Ihm ist sofort Klar das Pinkie davon aus dem Brief an die Cakes weiß in dem er ihnen den Auftrag für eine Spezialkuchen gegeben hat. Er versichert ihr das sie nicht mehr lange dicht halten muss, nur noch bis der Plan für die Überraschung durch ist. Von dem Zimmer das Twilight ihm mit seinen Lieblingssachen hergerichtet hat, ist er Hell auf begeistert. Kurz darauf Schickt er die Mane 6 auf eine Schnitzeljagd die im Nascheckchen endet. Als Twilight wißen will was der Preis ist lässt Shining sie raten. Twiligth braucht einen Moment, dann fällt ihr auf das Alle Orte an denen die Hinweise waren einen Nenner haben. Da enthüllen Cadance und Shining das sie ein Baby erwarten. Für das es jetzt eine Party gibt. Auf der Carrot Cake bei Shining einschlägt. Friendship Games In Friendship Games hat Direktorin Cinch Shining zu einem Gespräch mit Sci-Twi gebeten. Er soll ihr eine besondere Sichtweise auf die Freundschaftsspiele vermitteln: Die Crystal Prep gewinnt immer. Und damit es so bleibt, will Cinch ihre beste Schülerin dabei haben wozu Shinig seiner Schwester noch gut zu spricht. Aber Sci-Twi will nicht weil ihre Forschungen zu wichtig sind. Da Schickt Cinch Shining Armor und Cadance die Kontaktliste für das Unabhängiege Studienprogramm zu hohlen. In diesem Ungestörten Moment macht Cinch Sci-Twi klar dass wen sie an den Spielen teilnimmt, ihr ein Studienplatz sicher ist. Staffel 6 In Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 1 haben Cadance und Shinig Armor ihr Baby Flurry Heart bekommen und zur großen Kristalltaufe eingeladen. Als die Mane 6 plus Starlight im Kristall-Königreich eintreffen nimmt Shining sie am Bahnhof im Empfang. Wo bei er völlig übermüdet ist, ein bei frischgebackenen Eltern üblicher Zustand. Was die Dinge etwas verkompliziert. Twilight vürchtete schon Starlights erste Freundschaftslektion, die neben bei laufen sollte, absagen zu müssen. Doch schlägt Spike vor sich aufzuteilen. Er geht mit Starlight die anderen helfen Cadance und Shining. Bevor Shining ihnen Flurry vorstellt versucht er die Mane 6 noch auf etwas vorzubereiten. Flurry ist ein Alihorn. Eine Tatsache die die Ponys Sprachlos macht. Rarity dachte das man für Alihornflügel eine große Prinzessinnen würdige Tat vollbringen muss. Selbst die anwesenden Celestia und Luna können sich das nicht erklären. Es ist nur sicher das Flurry das erste Pony ist das in Equestria als Alihorn geboren wurde. Pinkie ist ganz aus dem Häuschen und sich sicher das Flurry nicht nur eine tolle Fliegerein ist sondern auch verrückte Babymagie hat. Mit letzteerm hat Pinkie recht als Flurry bei einem Nieser eine Strahl abfeuert der sämtliche Zwischendecken durchschlägt. Aber jetzt muss erst die Kristalltaufe für Flurry organisiert werden. Während Twilight und Pinkie Babysitten helfen die Anderen Shining Armor der nicht mehr weiß wo ihm der Kopfsteht. Er muss Ehrenwachen ernennen, einen Kristall aussuchen und einen Kristallparten bestimmen. Schließlich ist es soweit und es fehlt nur noch Flurry. Doch als sie von Pinkie getrennt wird lässt sie eine Urschrei los der das Kristallherz in Tausend Stücke zerspringen lässt. Unwissend was sie gerade angestellt hat, landet Flurry bei ihrer Mutter als wen nichts wäre. In Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 2 hat Flurry das Kristallherz zerdeppert und das Königreich droht unter Eis und Schnee begraben zu werden. Während die Prinzessinnen versuchen das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Sind die Anderen vollbeschäftigt Flurry zu bändigen. Gerade als Cadance und Twilight ein Buch mit einem Reliquienrepartur Zauber finden, löst sich bei Flurry wieder ein Schuss der auf Umwegen das Buch trifft. Doch hat Twilight den Zauber noch kurz gesehen und versucht ihn zu rekonstruieren. Cadance hält es für das beste die Stadt vorsorglich zu evakuieren was Shinign übernimmt. Nach dem der erste Reparaturversuch scheiterte taucht Sunburst mit einer Lösung auf. Um das Herz wiederherzustellen muss dessen Macht gestärkt werden und dass passiert durch die Kristalltaufe. Was nebenbei auch Flurry Hearts Magie unter Kontrolle brächte. Während Celestia, Luna Twilight und Starlight die Scherben zusammen halten ziehen die anderen die Zeremonie durch und Sunburst steckt den neuen Kristall ins Herz. Der Plan geht auf und das Königreich wird entfrostet. Auch Flurrys Nieser sind nicht mehr so gefährlich. Als Ihre Schwiegereltern Twilight Velvet und Night Light eintreffen um ihre Enkelin zu besuchen und sich nach dem Namen erkundigen, geben Cadacne und Shining ihr den Namen Flurry Heart, der immer an diesen Tag erinnern soll. In Spike und das Wechselpony ist das Kristall-Königreich in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Denn seit der Kristalltaufe ist das Königreich mit Liebe erfüllt wie kein zweiter Ort in Equestria und nun hat man Panik weil ein Wechselpony in der Nähe gesichtet wurde. Später hat sich Spike mit dem Gesuchten, der auf den Namen Thorax hört und tatsächlich gut ist, angefreundet. Um ihm weitere Freundschaften zu ermöglichen versucht Spike erst mal alleine mit den Kristallponys zu reden. Jedoch finden die den Gedanken nur zum Piepen. Aber Shining ist nicht nach Lachen. Seit seiner Hochzeit gibt es für in so was wie gute Wechselponys nicht. Also heckt Spike einen neuen Plan aus. Thorax soll sich erst mal als Kristallpony tarnen und so Freundschaften schließen. Er hofft das man Thorax dan akzeptiert wie er eben ist. Es läuft so gut das man ihn sogar in Flurrys nähe lässt. Aber da lässt die ganze Liebe die man für das Baby hat Thoraxs Instinkte durchbrechen und seine Tarnung fliegt auf. Doch Spike gibt nicht klein bei und er kann alle von Thorax Friedfertigkeit überzeugen so das sie ihm eine Chance geben. In Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 2 wurde Shining wie alle anderen besonders magischen Ponys Equestrias von den Wechselponys entführt. Doch gelingt es Starlight Glimmer mit der Hilfe von Thorax, Trixie und Discord, Chrysalis Pläne zu durchkreuzen und die Wechselponys zum guten zu bekehren. Nur Chrysalis ist noch die Gleiche, muss aber erkennen das sie jetzt einer der größten Magieansamlungen in der Geschichte gegenüber steht. Starlight bietet ihr Freundschaft und Frieden an doch schlägt Chrysails das aus, schwört ihre furchtbare Rache und verschwindet. Discord ist nach feiern zu mute und Starlight weiß auch schon wo. Das Sonnenuntergangsfestival in ihrer alten Heimat. Staffel 7 In Keine Zeit für Flurry brauchen Shining und Cadance eine kleine Pause und bitten Twilight ein paar Stunden auf Flurry Heart aufzupassen. Unterdessen gehen sie auf die Kunstausstellung von Spearhead, einem alten Freund Shinings aus der Königlichen Garde. Doch ist es nicht ganz einfach aus seiner Kunst schlau zu werden. Die von seiner Zeit bei der Garde inspiriert ist. Wie zum Beispiel ein großes schwarzes Bild, das einen Schlossflur bei Nacht zeigt. Für Spear gibt es nichts Dunkleres. Bei einem Haufen Hufabdrücke die den Weg einer Wache vor der königlichen Küche zeichnen. Erinnert sich Shining daran wie Flurry mal in Schokopudding gelandet ist und dann überall Hufabdrücke hinterlassen hat. Nach und nach wird die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Tochter übermächtig. Spearhead erkennt was in den beiden vorgeht und lässt sie gehen. Als sie im Schloss ankommen sind Twilight und Flurry gerade in einer Runde Verstecken spielen und Flurry will gar nicht mehr von ihrer Tante weg. Twilight erzählt durch Flurry gelernt zu haben das es nicht darauf ankommt wie viel Zeit man mit seine Liebsten Verbringt sonder wie man sie miteinander verbringt. Für Cadance das Stichwort ihre Schwägerin zum Essen einzuladen. Das Muss Twilight aber erst mit Spike abklären. Da merken sie das Spike gar nicht da ist. Der ist noch Im Krankenhaus und liest den kranken Kindern zum aufmuntern die Abenteuer von Burnfreno dem Drachenkrieger vor. In Prinzessinnen-Urlaub machen die Sparkles eine Zeppelin Kreuzfart. Neben Twilights Eltern sind auch ihr Bruder Shining Armor mit Cadance und der kleinen Flurry Heart dabei. Velvet, Twilights Mutter, freut sich schon auf einen ganz entspannten Urlaub. Da warnt Night Light, Twilights Vater, seine Tochter schon mal vor, den wen Velvet von „entspannt“ redet will sie was "verrücktes" anstellen. Letztes mal war es Bungejumping über Lunabay. Shining Armor, Twilights Bruder freut sich schon darauf mit dem Zeppelin wie ein Pegasus zu fliegen. Dazu merkt Twilight an das ihm schon auf Admiral Fairweathers wilden Ritt auf Pony Island schlecht wurde. Aber er will mit Luftkrankheit schon lange abgeschlossen haben. An Bord werden die Passagiere mit einer mit einer besonders kurzen Ansage willkommen geheißen. Dann heißt es Leinen los und der Zeppelin sticht in Wolken. Kurz darauf finden sich die Sparkles in ihrer Kabine ein. Night Light ist ganz begeistert, aber würde schon gerne wissen welches Gewinnspiel sie jetzt eigentlich gewonnen haben. Das findet Twilight schon merkwürdig das die zwei nicht wissen wo sie gewonnen haben. Aber für Velvet heißt es bei einem kostenlosen Urlaub, nicht lange fragen und die Verträge unterschreiben. Besonders wen man mit der Ganzen Familie weg fahren kann wie Night Light anhängt. Dem hat Twilight nichts mehr hinzuzufügen und präsentiert ihre Aktivitätenübersicht nach Interessen. Es gibt einen Bingowettbewerb, für den Sich Nigth Light erwärmt. Ein rennen mit kleinen Booten in einem kleine Pool, genau Richtig für Shining der kleine Sachen liebt. Ein Kinder Prinzessinnen Spielplatz auf dem es Flurry gefallen wird. Velvet interessiert sich für den Fässersprung auf den Neighagra Fällen. Und Twilight würde gerne zum Sonnenuntergang den Nordstern über dem Ewigen Eis sehen. Zu dieser Zeit soll es so sein als würden die Sternen aus der Sonne springen. Womit die ganze Kreuzfahrt verplant ist. Nur jetzt im Moment haben sie nichts zu tun. Da kommt eine Ansage die alle Passagier an Deck ruft gerade recht. Es vergehen keine Drei Sekunden an Deck ehe sich bei Shining seine Luftkrankheit meldet da trifft es sich für ihn gut das Cadance ihn bittet Flurry, der es wohl auch nicht so gut geht nach unten zu bringen. Wodurch er einige unsinnige Durchsagen verpasst. Wie sich raus stellt ist es Iron Will der die Kreuzfahrt organisierte. Seine Selbstbehauptungsseminare laufen schlecht also hat er auf Themen Urlaubs Pakete umgesattelt und diese Kreuzfahrt organisiert. Deren Thema Prinzessinnen ist. Wenig später macht Twilight Iron Will in der von Fans belagerten Kabine der Sparkles, Vorwürfe das es nicht ehrlich von ihm war ihrer Familie diesen Urlaub an zu bieten ohne ihnen zu sagen das die anderen Passagiere dafür zahlen sie und Cadance zu sehen. Dem hält er entgegen das alle Details sowohl im Vertragen als auch in der Einwilligungserklärung haarklein aufgelistet sind, die die Sparkles unterschreiben haben. Velvet erklärt sich damit das man bei einem kostenlosen Urlaub halt nicht das Kleingedruckt liest. Iron Will ist stolz darauf exklusive Urlaubserlebnisse anzubieten. Doch wen die Sparkles nicht wollen cancelt er eben die Kreuzfahrt und bricht die Herzen aller Prinzessinnen anbetenden Ponys an Bord. Es sieht schlecht aus. Cadance ist mit Flurry zu ausgelastet um all diese Ponys zu unterhalten. Velvet meint das sie nur da rein geraten sind weil so begeistert von der Idee einer Familien Kreuzfahrt waren. Night Light will schon absagen aber das lässt Twilight nicht zu. Sie schlägt vor, wen sie die Prinzessinnen-Aktivitäten erfüllt die Iron Will will solle ihre Familie alles tun können was sie wollen. Shining meint dass sie das nicht tun muss, den sie soll sich ja auch etwas erholen. Doch Twilight will nicht das der Urlaub endet noch das alle Ponys an Bord enttäuscht werden. Iron Will lässt sich auf den Deal ein und schleppt Twlight zur Tombola deren Hauptgewinner sie ziehen soll. Dieser ist ein gewisser Star Tracker, der einen Tag mit Twilight als Ehrenmitglied der Familie gewinnt. Und Twilight muss noch mehr machen. Zwischendurch würde Twilight gerne bei dem Paddelboot rennen gegen Shining Armor antreten. Der Noch mit seiner Luftkrankheit ringt. Leider soll sie das Prinzessinnen-Bootrennen leiten, weswegen Velvet für sie einspringt. Twilight teleportiert sich an die Ziellinie wo sie, nach einem kleinen zusammen stoß mit Star Tracker, das Startsignal geben will. Was ihr Tracker abnimmt. Velvet gewinnt haushoch, was daran liegt das Shining vor Übelkeit völlig handlungsunfähig ist. Velvet bringt ihn lieber in die Kabine. Twilight würde auch gerne zu ihm aber Iron Will hat zehn Rennen angesetzt die Twilight alle leiten soll. Twilight ist so schwer ausgelstet das sie den ganzen Urlaubsspaß verpasst einschliesslich der Nordsterne. Diese Enttäuschung treibt ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Jetzt platz ihr der Kragen, den alle sind Glücklich außer ihr. Zu allem übel tritt sie als sie gehen will, Star Tracker auf den Huf. Den sie gleich mal dafür zusammen falten des er ihr praktisch auf dem Schweif steht. Wütend trabt Twilight ab. Schließlich macht ihr Cadance klar das sie auch mal Grenzen ziehen und an sich denken muss. Twilight erkennt das sie ein paar Grenzen ziehen muss, aber zu erst muss sie sich noch bei jemanden entschuldigen. Star Trackers Verletzung wird gerade in der Sparkle Kabine behandelt als Twilight und Cadance kommen. Twilight entschuldigt sich bei allen. Sie konnten heute alle tun was sie wollten, nur sie konnte es nicht. Aber Twilight hätte mehr an sich selbst denken sollen damit sie es auch hätte tun können. Besonders entschuldigt sie sich bei Tracker, sie hätte ihn nicht so anfahren sollen sondern sagen müssen das er ihr nicht so auf die Pelle rücken soll. Sie gibt ihm auch sein Ehrenmitglied Abzeichen zurück. Wo das jetzt geklärt isst schlägt Twilight vor das sie etwas außerplanmäßiges tun, was allen Anwesenden einen kleinen Schreck einjagt. Sie will einfach etwas tun das ihr gefällt mit der Familie, Ehrenmitglieder eingeschlossen. Wenig später ist die Sparkle Familie an Deck Eis essen. Star Tracker bedankt sich bei ihnen das sie ihn aufgenommen haben aber er erkennt das sie jetzt etwas Zeit für sich brauchen. Twilight gibt ihm noch eine Abschieds Umarmung. Da stößt er beim gehen gegen Iron Will. Der aus dem Eisessen gleich wieder Kapital schlagen will. Dem stellt sich zwar Star Tracker entgegen, doch ist ein zwei Meter große Minotaurus sehr einschüchternd. Twilight meint das alles in Ordnung ist und leiht sich mal Iron Wills Headset mit dem er die Durchsagen macht. Twilight erklärt den Passagieren das sie es zu schätzen weiß das sie viel ausgegeben haben um hier sein zu können. Aber eigentlich wollte sie mal Urlaub machen, ist schließlich auch nur ein Pony. Und wen es ihr auch wichtig ist das alle an Bord Glücklich sind so würde sie doch gerne die Restliche Fahrt mit ihrer Familie entspannen. Die Passagiere zeigen sich Verständnis voll, doch bleibt die Frage wieso die Reise als Kreuzfahrt der Prinzessinnen angekündigt wurde, wen sie auch Urlaub macht? Iron Wills Antwort, er hat nie die Teilnahme echter Prinzessinnen garantiert. Worauf die empörten Passagiere meutern. Doch hat er auch keine Zufriedenheit garantiert und es gibt keine Rückerstattungen. Mit diesen Worten springt er über Bord um mit seinem Fallschirm zu einer weichen Landung anzusetzen. Shining ist schwer beeindruckt wie gut Iron Will vorbereitet ist. Wenig Später studiert Twilight den Aktivitätenplan, zum Glück ist noch einiges Übrig. Aber Cadance und die Familie haben für Twilight noch eine Kleine Überraschung. Sie führen für Twilight ihre eigene Version der Nordsterne auf. Twilight ist ganz gerührt. Große Familien Umarmung. Staffel 9 In Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1 Wurde Sombra von Grogar zurückgeholt um ihn für seinen Plan zur Eroberung Equestrias zu rekrutieren. Doch weigert sich Sombra und macht sich auf alleine das Kristall-Königreich zu erobern. Er startet einen Überraschungsangriff. Alle Kristallponys die ihm begegnen bringt er mit einem Zauber unter seinen Kontrolle. Unaufhaltsam marschiert Sombra in das Schloss ein. Shining Armor muss sich in den Thronsaal zurückziehen wo Cadance gerade einen Notruff an Twilight verschickt. Da merken sie das Flurry Heart unbewacht ist. Schnell eilen die zwei zu ihrer Tochter die Sombra schon gefangen hat. Mit ihr als Geisel kann er ihre Eltern zur Kapitulation zwingen. Nach dem er auch das Kristallherz in seinen Besitz gebracht hat ist sich Sombra sicher das ihn niemand mehr aufhalten kann. Später lässt es Sombra sich auf dem Thron gerade gut gehen und verhöhnt seine Gefangenen als die Mane 6 mit den Elementen der Harmonie eintreffen. Doch Sombra hat nur auf sie gewartet um sie mit ihren größten Ängsten zu konfrontieren. Sombra meint das sie sich ergeben sollte, den nichts kann ihre eigenen Ängste besiegen. Doch durch die Magie ihrer Freundschaft überwinden die Mane 6 Sombras Zauber. Im übrigen brauchten sie ihre Ängste nicht besiegen, sie mussten sich ihnen nur lange genug stellen um Sombra abzulenken. Während Spike die gefangene Befreit. Sofort bringt Cadance das Kristallherz an seinen Platz. Sombra versucht noch sie aufzuhalten doch wird er von Shinign Armor und Flurry in Schach gehalten. Kaum ist das Kristallherz wieder an seinen Platz vertreibt seinen Macht Sombras dunkle Magie und befreit das Königreich. Was Sombra betrifft nutzen die Mane 6 die Elemente, wodurch er sich in Rauch auflöst. Alles sind froh das es ausgestanden ist. Besonders Twilight da sie es alleine geschafft haben. Sie glaubt zwar noch nicht das sie ganz bereit ist, doch wird sie das je sein? Aber sie hat alle ihre Freunde und sie haben sie die Elemente. Zusammen haben sie noch nie versagt, sie werden es schon hinbekommen. Womit sie Laut Spike Phase sieben der Twilighttigkeit erreicht haben. In Das Geschwisteroberhaupt bittet Shining Armor Twilight nach Canterlot Dort soll ein für alle mal entschieden werden wer von ihnen Geschwisteroberhaupt ist. Als die Beiden noch klein waren haben sie aus allem einen Wettkampf gemacht. Damit sie sich nicht stritten vergaben ihre Eltern Goldsterne wen ihnen was besonderes gelang. Wen sie teilten, gute Noten bekamen, lustige Witze erzählten ect. Am Ende der Woche wurden die Sterne gezählt, wer die meisten hatte bekamen die Krone und durfte damit angeben bis zum nächsten mal. Im Schloss werden Twilight und Spike schon von Celestia, Luna und Shining Armor, der die Krone trägt bereits erwartet. Sehr zu Twilights Unmut, den Shinig hat die Krone bei seinem Auszug mitgenommen wodurch sie seither nicht die Möglichkeit hatte sie zurück zu bekommen. Celestia ergreift das Wort und erklärt das Sombras plötzliche Rückkehr sie und Luna veranlasst hat das Schloss besser zu schützen. Luna dachte ja das sie es selbst könne nur ist ein gewisses Pony da etwas störrisch. Denn Celestia bat zu ihrem Leidwesen ihren früheren Hauptmann der Wache das zu übernehmen. Shining hat die Sicherheit des Schloss auf ein ganz neues Level gebracht. Jetzt braucht er nur noch ein Pony das alles austestet. Das soll Twilight sein. Wen sie es schafft ins Schloss einzubrechen, die Krone von Celestias Thron zu stehlen und zu entkommen, soll sie für immer Geschwisteroberhaupt sein. Ein Gedanke der Twilight nicht kalt lässt. Aber wen sie scheitert bleibt die Krone bei Shining. Twilight nimmt die Herausforderung an. Bleibt noch die Frag ob dieser Wettstreit zählt, da ihre Eltern keinen Sterne geben. Die Rolle übernimmt Celestia, die Twilight dank für ihre Hilfe dankt die die letzten Lücken aufdecken wird. Wozu Luna nur Schnauben und mit den Augen rollen kann. Shining meint das es keinen Lücken gibt und erklärt sein Mehrfachabwehrsystem mit Dreifachsicherung. Mit antimagischen Scherben von Chrysalis Thron hat Starswirl der Bärtige dafür gesorgt das keinen Kreatur sich ins Schloss zaubern kann. Hineinfliegen geht auch nicht dank riesiger Ventilatoren die jeden wegblasen. Des weiteren wurden die Zugängen zu den Tunnel unter dem Schloss zugemauert. Zusätzlich wurden die Wachen verdoppelt, jeder Flur und jede Tür ist gesichert. Letztere lassen sich nur mit den Medaillen der königlichen Wache öffnen. Und selbst wen einen Armee einmarschiert bleibt der Thronsaal der Sicherste Ort Equestrias. Der nun einen Falltür vor den Thronen hat. Sie löst bei der leichtesten Berührung aus und führt in ein tiefes Verlies. Als I-Tüpfelchen gibt es Wachgänse. Deren Rufe hört man bis nach Ponyville und sie beißen. Twilight entwickelt einen Plan den Shining bis ins letzte Detail errät. Pinkie Pie Soll die Wachen mit einer Überraschungsparty ablenken. Applejack die versiegelten Tunnel auftreten. Rainbow Dash die Windturbinen umfliegen. Rarity soll Wachuniformen nähen. Fluttershy wird die Gänse ruhig stellen und so den Alarm abstellen. Was er Twilight aufs Butterbrot schmiert. Also entwickeln die Freunde einen neuen Plan der auf dem Unerwartetem fußt. Dieser sieht vor das Twilight nichts tut. Während er anläuft spaziert Twilight einfach am Schloss wo sie ihrem Bruder begegnet. Er vermutet das sie irgendwas geplant hat, sie gibt aber vor nur die Blumen anzusehen. Shining trabt misstrauisch ab und Twilight macht sich Hoffnung das der Plan funktioniert. Doch tut er es nicht und die freunde gehen zurück zu Plan A, der sie bis in den Thronsaal bringt. Nun braucht sich Twilight nur noch die Krone zu hohlen um Geschwisteroberhaupt für alles zeit zu werden. Da treten hinter dem Thron Celestia, Luna und Shing Armor hervor. Womit die Mane 6 gescheitert sind. Shining räumt ein das er nicht erwartet hat das Twilight alles so macht wie er es von ihr erwartet hat. Doch das wahre Geschwisteroberhaupt schlägt niemand. Celestia meint auch das Shining die Krone gewonnen hat. Dem muss Spike aber widersprechen, da er plötzlich im Besitz der Krone ist. Auf die allgemeinen Verwirrung wie ihm das gelungen ist erklärt Spike Das Twilight und Shining nicht die einzigen Geschwister mit Rivalität sind und er sozusagen Hilfe hatten, von Luna. Spike führt weiter as das es nicht zu übersehen war das es Lücke im Shinings System gab. Bei der auftragsbesprechung hat Spike erkannt wie es Luna gegen den Strich ging das Celestia sich an Hilfe von Außen wandte. Während Shining ewig über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geredet hat traf Spike mit Luna einen Abmachung. Sie hat Zephyr vor den Katakomben platziert über die Tweilight ins Schloss gelangte und Celestia aus den Schlossfluren ferngehalten. Für seinen Teil musste Spike sorgen das alle sich an Twilights Plan halten und sie alle gleichzeitig im Thronsaal ankommen. Spike wusste das Shining bis zur letzten Sekunde warten würde um in Aktion zu treten. Als alle von seiner Angeberei abgelenkt waren zauberte Luna heimlich die Krone zu Spike. Twilight hat es die Sprache verschlagen. Gezwungenermaßen entschuldigt sich Celestia bei Luna ihre Bedenken überhört zu haben und stimmt zu das sie einige Sicherheitsanpassungen im Inneren des Schlosses vornehmen sollten nicht nur außen. Luna schlägt vor das sie darüber reden sollten. Mit breiten falschen Lächeln verlassen sie den Saal. Bleibt noch eine Frage, wen Twilight und Shining Armor versagt haben, wer kriegt dann die Krone? Die beiden meinen das es natürlich das Wahre Geschwisteroberhaupt sein muss: Spike. Der kleine Bruder den sie immer hatten. Darauf gibt es eine große Umarmung. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 haben die Schurken Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek den Helden eine Empfindliche Niederlage bei gebracht und alle gefangen genommen, nur Twilight konnte entkommen und ist zu ihrer Familie ins Kristall-Königreich. Etwas später gelingt ihren engsten Freunden die Flucht und sie kommen auf der suche nach Twilight ins Königreich. Cadance und Shining sind heilfroh das die Freunden wohlauf sind. Sie teilen ihnen mit das Twilight hier ist, aber es geht ihr nicht gut. Das geschehene hat sie tief getroffen, doch gelingt es ihren Freunde mit viel gutem Zureden sie wieder aufzurichten. Große Umarmung. Jetzt brauchen sie einen Plan. Da treten Cadance, Shining und Flurry ein, sie sind bei allem Dabei was Twilight einfällt. Die ist dagegen, Sie sollen Flurry beschützen, den wen sonst nichts funktioniert ist sie Equestrias letzte Hoffnung. Twilight fast zusammen: Drei ihrer schlimmsten Feinde erwarten sie, gestärkt durch alte Magie. Alle Ponys in Equestria sind so ängstlich und gespalten das die Windigos herumfliegen und an den Mane 6 liegt es all das zu regeln. Pinkie möchte wissen was sie jetzt tun sollen. Für Twilight ist es klar, sie versuchen die Welt zu retten. Mit Hilfe aller Völker und Helden Equestrias gelingt es die Schurken zu entmachten und zur Strafe in Stein zu verwandeln. Comics In Zügellos sind Prinzessin Cadance und Shining Armor zu Besuch und haben die Mane 6 in Tealoves Teestube in Canterlot eingeladen. Als das Gespräch auf den bevorstehenden Hochzeitstag der Beiden kommt, stellt Fluttershy die Frage, wie sie sich denn kennen gelernt haben. Shining beginnt von ihrer Zeit auf der Canterlot- Akademie zu erzählen. In einem Akademieflur stellt Polo-Team-Kapitän Buck Withers, Shining Armor und seinen Freunden Gaffer, Poindexter und 8-Bit eine Bein über das die ganze Clique stolpert. Cadance hilft Shining auf. Er ist dabei so von ihr verzaubert, dass er kein verständliches Wort heraus bekommt. Am Abend spielen die vier Hengste eine Runde „Kerker & Kelpie“, doch Shining Armors Gedanken kreisen zu sehr um Cadance, als dass er sich konzentrieren könnte. Er beschließt, sie zu seiner Herzensstute zu machen und sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm auf den Herbstball geht. Seine Freunde hegen zwar Zweifel, aber angesichts Shinings Entschlossenheit helfen sie ihm. Gaffer entwirft einen Plan bestehend aus drei Teilen. Erstens: mit Cadance sprechen. Zweitens: Eindruck schinden. Drittens: Ballkönig werden, mit Cadance tanzen und ihr die Frage stellen. Es kommt sehr gelegen, das Cadance Fohlensittet. Als sie kommt, um auf Twilight aufzupassen - Shining Armor hat eine Flügelhorn Aufführung - geht es ihm aber nicht besser als beim ersten mal und er kriegt nur quietschendes „Hallo“ hin. Die Umsetzung des zweiten Teils gestaltet sich so: Shining Armor soll auf einer Parade ins Rampenlicht gestellt werden. Kurz vor dem Auftritt kommt beim ihm etwas Nervosität auf, doch als er Cadance und Buck zusammen in der Mengen sieht, ist das wie weggeblasen. Vor der ganzen Akademie ziehen die vier Freunde eine riesige Musiknummer durch. Cadance ist gerührt und beginnt zu klatschen. Was Buck nicht auf sich sitzen lässt und mit einem Zwischenruf alle dazu anstiftet, Shining Armor und seine Freunde auszulachen. Angesichts dieser Entwicklung ändern sie ihre Pläne und versuchen, Buck bei der Polo-Meisterschaft schlecht dastehen zu lassen. Doch was sie auch tun, ihre Aktionen bewirken das Gegenteil. Zu allem Überfluss muss Shining Armor miterleben, wie Buck Cadance fragt, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball geht und sie zustimmt. Ihm bricht das Herz. Pinkie Pie kann gar nicht fassen, das die Geschichte so enden soll. Cadance beruhigt sie damit, dass das erst der Anfang war. Nebenbei erinnert sie sich, das die Geschichte sich in Wahrheit etwas anders zugetragen, hat als in Shining Armors Erzählung. Er gibt zu, hier und da etwas ausgeschmückt zu haben. Twilight und ihre Freunde (außer Rainbow Dash) wollen wissen, wie es weiter geht. Cadance übernimmt und erzählt ihre Sicht auf die Dinge. Sie beginnt an dem Abend, an dem sie Twilight gesittet hat. Shining Armor hat sein "Hallo" von sich gegeben und ist mit den Eltern zu seiner Flügelhorn Aufführung aufgebrochen. Kaum sind sie unter sich, versucht Cadance Twilight über Shining auszufragen. Twilight versteht schnell, dass sie ihn genauso mag wie er sie. Zusammen führen sie eine ausführliche Analyse durch, deren Ergebnisse äußerst positiv ausfallen. Cadance bittet Twilight, das für sich zu behalten. Sie legt den Fohlen-Spielplatz-Eid ab. In der Gegenwart ist Shining Armor schockiert, das sie das getan hat. Twilight erklärt sich damit, das der Eid bindend ist, was Pinkie bestätigt. Cadance erzählt weiter. Bei der Parade war sie hin und weg von Shinings Auftritt, doch wegen eines Missverständnisses denkt sie, er hat schon eine anderen und nimmt Bucks Einladung ungern an.In den Stunden vor dem Ball vertraut Cadance ihren Freundinnen, Lemony Gems und Diamond Rose, an, dass sie gar nicht mit Buck gehen will, sondern lieber mit Shining Armor. Zeitgleich ersinnen die Cliquen von Cadance und Shining je einen eigenen Plan, sie beide zusammen zu bringen. Cadanc will Buck einfach fallen lassen und Shining zum Tanz auffordern. Shining will Buck als den bloßstellen, der er ist, was Cadance veranlassen würde, ihn fallen zulassen. Dann könnte er sie zum Tanz auffordern. Auf dem Herbstball ziehen Shining Armor und sein Date, Poindexter in einem Kleid, alle Blicke auf sich. Aber Cadance durchschaut den Trick sofort und macht mit Buck Schluss. Kaum ist sie auf dem Weg zu Shining, geht Buck ein Licht auf was hier gespielt wird. Jetzt wird Shings Plan umgesetzt. 8-Bit stupst Buck mit einem Stock und Gaffer streut Juckpulver auf ihn. Die beiden benutzen dabei ein Seilgeschirr, das sie blitzschnell unter die Decke zieht, so das Buck sie nicht sieht. Als er Cadance und Shining erreicht, wird die Ballkönigin bekannt gegeben: Cadance. In dem Moment, wo Buck Shining zeigen will, was er von ihm hält, wird Buck zum Ballkönig gekürt. Bevor Buck auf die Bühne geht, macht er sich noch vor allen Augen über Shining Armor lustig. Aber kaum, dass er gekrönt ist, machen die anderen Ponys ihrem Unmut über ihn Luft. Cadance nimmt ihm die Krone ab und setzt sie Shining Armor auf. Buck versucht verzweifelt, Cadance wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Shining Armor legt dem Fiesling 8-Bits's Seilgeschirr an, das ihn sofort zur Discokugel hochzieht. Und während sie tanzen, geben sich Cadance und Shining Armor ihren erste Kuss. Womit der Rückblick endet. Fluttershy fragt, was aus Buck wurde. Shining Armor erzählt, dass er sich mit den Jahren gebessert habe. In diesem Moment kommen der geläuterte Buck mit Lemony Gems herein. Die beiden Hengste tauschen ein Zwinkern aus, was zeigt, dass sie sich jetzt viel besser verstehen. Twilight kanns nicht fassen. In Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs sind alle mit den Vorbereitungen zum Kristalljahrmarkt beschäftigt als Plötzlich die Wechselponys angreifen. Wie sich herausstellt ein Ablenkungsmanöver damit Radiant Hope Sombra wiederherstellt kann. Disr nimmt das Kristall-Königreich im Hufumdrehen ein sowie Shining und die Mane 6 Gefangen. Doch als Radients verbündete aus Angst vor Sombras eigentlichen Truppen, den Umbrum, fliehen können sich die Ponys befreien und Sombra stellen, jedoch kann er die Umbrum befreien. Nach einem kurzen wie heftigen Kampf sind Cadance, Twilight und Shinig Gefangene der Umbrum. Um aus den Prinzessinen raus zu pressen wo ihre Freunde sind, drohen sie Shing zu versteinern. Zwar gibt Cadance ihnen einen Ort doch versteinern sie ihn trotzdem. Jedoch kommt Shinig wieder Frei als sich Sombra entschließt das Richtige zu tun und die Umbrum wieder weg zu sperren. In Rainbow Dash und der echt miese Tag haben sich Shining Armor, Poindexter, 8-Bit und Gaffer von Rainbow Dash's schlechter Laune anstecken lassen und zanken sich um Kleinigkeiten in ihrem Spiel, was von den Grummeln die sie sich eingefangen haben angeheizt wird. Doch dann fiel ihnen ein das es ja nur ein Spiel ist, wo Streiten nichts bringt. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Cadance Seine große Liebe Flurry Heart Seine Tochter Twilight Sparkle Seine kleine Schwester Twilight Velvet und Night Light Seine Eltern Galerie Navboxen en:Shining Armor es:Shining Armor it:Shining Armor ja:Shining Armor pl:Shining Armor ru:Шайнинг Армор Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Berühmtheiten Kategorie:Nebencharaktere